1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device. More specifically, the invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device having improved amount of emitted light.
2. Background Art
In a semiconductor light emitting device, it is preferable that a luminance distribution on a light emission surface of a light emission layer is uniform. When a current density on the light emission surface of a semiconductor layer is non-uniform, the deterioration progresses fast at a place at which large current flows. Also, the more uniform the current density on the light emission surface, the light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting device becomes brighter.
Therefore, a technology for making the luminance on the light emission surface uniform has been developed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor light emitting device including electrodes having linear portions arranged at an equal interval on a chip surface (refer to a paragraph [0050] and FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1). The electrodes are formed over a whole area of the chip surface. Accordingly, a plurality of light emission portions that emits light between the linear electrodes opposed to each other in parallel is formed and a light emission surface of the semiconductor light emitting device is thus enabled to uniformly emit the light (refer to a paragraph [0052] of Patent Document 1).
Also, a semiconductor light emitting device is also disclosed in which a plurality of power feeders for feeding power to electrodes is provided (refer to FIGS. 23 and 24 of Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-319705